Thank you for being my best friend
by fladorphae15
Summary: E.N.D is finally destroyed, but the life of a friend was also destroyed. This is a one-shot about what happens afterward.


Lucy opened her eyes. Everything was fuzzy and distorted. Why was she on the ground? Oh god, she was in so much pain. She couldn't remember what had happened to her until she saw the pink haired boy.

Natsu lay about 15 feet from where she lay. That's right. She stabbed him in the heart. She put the final end to E.N.D.

"I guess E.N.D didn't like that huh, Natsu?" She croaked opening her good eye.

Natsu didn't respond like she hoped. Oh yea, she forgot she had to basically kill him. When she stabbed him, it was almost like he exploded. As if all of his feelings he couldn't tell them busted out like the biggest firework she's ever seen.

She slowly turned her head to look at the last station. Everyone got away, but their was only one capsule left. She could drag herself over and heal her wounds before she died on the cold ground. She could live on in Fairy Tail with the others, smiling, laughing, and living. She looked back at Natsu whose rapid breathing pained her. She knew she could make it...but she didn't want a life without him. A life without going on adventures together wasn't a life she ever dreamed of. He was her best friend. Waking up everyday without him wasn't possible. Hell, even when he was E.N.D she still found it hard to take down the rest of the bad people. His smile gave her hope for a better day.

Lucy smiled at the thought of his huge grin. She took that for granted. If she knew that the last time he was going to smile was before E.N.D took over she would have cherished it more. Now, she'll never get to see him laugh, smile, fight, call her name.

Another sharp pain made her grab her stomach. It felt sticky and wet. She glanced down to find a pool of blood surrounding her body. Ah, so this is what is feels like to die.

Wait. The capsule is right there.

"Natsu, should I go inside?" She said wincing in pain.

Before she could stop herself she started coughing up the same sticky liquid.

"I have to do something."

She found herself crawling slowly towards him. Little by little she closed the gap between them.

"Remember when you said you would always save me? You wouldn't let anyone harm me?" She asked struggling to stand up.

Her legs gave out and she felt herself falling on top of his body. He felt warm and safe. After all, he was Natsu. Looking up she could see the capsule was only a few feet away now. She could make it.

"You said you would always be there for me. So, wake up. I need you more than anything right now. I need my best friend!" She whispered grabbing his hand.

She felt secure whenever he grabbed her hand. He would grab it and pull her on another crazy adventure. Tears started forming in her eyes. She was so glad he was still alive. She must have barely missed his heart.

Pain. She clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. Not that anyone would be around to hear her cries anyway. Lucy knew she didn't have much longer.

She stood up, still grabbing his warm hand.

One. Two. Three. Pull!

His body drug slow on the floor. How did she have enough strength? Pulling again she got closer to the capsule.

"You don't need to save me anymore. I'm doin' just fine." She said coughing up more blood.

He was in front of the damn thing now. Her legs gave out and she collapsed beside him in a heap of distress. She slowly pushed him inside the cylinder shaped object.

"Don't be sad when you wake up, okay? Believe me, I'll always be waiting to see you. I won't go anywhere."

The tears started falling down her cheeks and she stifled a small sob. Turning the other direction she started crawling towards the button to close the stupid thing and start healing him.

"Fairy Tail needs you. We really missed you while you were gone. Just imagine how happy they'll be when they see that you're back. I wish I could be around to see their faces." She smiled as more tears fell.

The button was so close. All she needed to do was press it and go to the last button. She could make it. Her hand connect with the ugly red circle and the doors closed around him. He lifted off the ground and his cuts and bruises started fading away.

Lucy laughed in happiness and fell back on the ground. Crap, her vision was getting more fuzzy. The other button wasn't that far away, so she could make it, but her legs weren't moving.

More tears mixed with her bloody face.

"Thank you so much. Let's go on more adventures sometime, okay, Natsu?" She smiled closing her eyes and feeling the pain wash away.

No more pain. Just happiness.

Natsu opened his eyes. Where was he? Wait, he could wiggle his fingers and toes. He was back and healed! Who saved him?

"How do I get out of this thing? It's so dark." He questioned out loud looking at the controls.

He pressed the button that said "Open" and the doors slid open. Everything was quiet and calm.

"Everyone? Hello? I'm back!" He yelled hearing his echo throughout the room.

This was unsettling. Where was Luce, Happy, Gray, Erza, and the rest of Fairy Tail? Someone had to have killed E.N.D right? He walked to the door and opened it. The outside was a wasteland. Everything was torn and ruined. What the hell happened?

He closed his eyes and thought hard. Words.

"He's gonna die!"

"Leave him Lucy!"

"Give me Natsu back!"

Did Luce kill E.N.D? Is she here?

Natsu walked back inside looking for the blonde haired girl. No one was in the room. Maybe he just wasn't looking hard enough. There was a lot of rubble, so maybe someone didn't hear him.

Ah, he was so excited to be back! We he saw Happy and her he was going to hug-

His foot connected with something. Glancing down his breath caught in his throat. What was Luce doing laying there in all this destruction. Is she okay?

Kneeling down he turned her over. Ah, his hand touched something sticky. What could that ha-

Blood. Why was their blood surrounding her? Natsu felt sick.

"Hey Luce, wake up. Tell me what's happening." He said shaking her shoulders.

She didn't move and he shook them harder.

"Stop messing around already. I'm back!" He weakly said still shaking her lifeless body.

He felt her pulse. Wait, there was none. Fear gripped him and he hugged her tight.

"Why won't you wake up!" He yelled in a panic.

That's when the memories hit him. She stabbed him and he exploded.

" _Thank you so much. Let's go on more adventures, okay, Natsu?"_

His eyes widened. She wouldn't do that.

"Nonononono Luce you idiot!" He exclaimed as tears formed at the edge of his eyes.

This can't be happening. She can't be dead. His lifetime partner that he would always go on adventures with can't be dead.

"If you want to go on more adventures than you'll wake up!" He yelled as the tears fell down.

She saved him. She died saving him. The pain was unbearable for him to take. Still hugging her body, Natsu sobbed.

"I just got back. I wanted to see you once again."

After many minutes of crying he finally stood up holding her close to him. He walked into the cylinder and pressed the button to go home.

"Only one person is allowed on the transportation device." It spoke.

Natsu's heart sank even more.

"You really expect me to leave her! After what she did for me you useless device!" He screamed kicking it.

Getting no response, he walked out and fell to his knees. Her tattered clothes and bloody blonde hair lay on his arm as he put her down. She looked so peaceful. Almost like she was sleeping. Natsu touched her cheek and felt his eyes start to sting again. Was this really goodbye?

He bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I always wanted to be there for you. I'm sorry I couldn't hold up my promise, but I know there is one promise I'll always keep." He said sucking in air.

"We will go on more adventures. I will forever promise you that."

Natsu stood up and walked into the capsule. He smiled at her as the tears fell again.

"Thank you for being my best friend." He said pressing the button to go home.

"Thank you so much."


End file.
